Heroes Of The Worlds
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Mad Ben and Hex from another Ben 10 world team up, it spells trouble for Ben Prime and other dimensions. Can Jocu, Mad Rachel, two Bens, Gwen, Grandpa Max, and the inhabitants of the Grant Mansion stop the impending threat?


**This story idea hit me one morning and I was like, "okay, let's do this". :) **

**Ben 10 (both original series and the reboot) belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Mad Rachel was created by both VinnieStokerLover and myself. **

**A/N: Mad Rachel was first introduced in VinnieStokerLover's story "Mad Holiday", which is an excellent story to read. :)**

* * *

**Heroes Of The Worlds**

Ben Tennyson groaned as he shook his head, blinking to get his vision back. "Ow, what was that?" He asked aloud before glancing around. "Rook? Heatblast?"

But neither one answered him and he stood up, glancing around to find himself in a place he didn't recognize. "Ben?" Came a familiar voice and he turned to find Gwen behind him, but she looked like she was when she was ten-years-old. Something about her struck him as familiar and her next statement proved him right.

"Wait, you're from the other world," she said. "The one with that green slime. You said he was called...Goop?"

Ben nodded. "That's right," he said before looking around. "Gwen, where am I?"

"We're in Colorado," she said. "Grandpa's been tracking these weird disturbances and we think Hex is behind it."

The teenage adult looked grim. "Your world's Hex is evil?" He asked.

She nodded and looked confused. "Yours isn't?"

"Hex, his niece Hope, and I called a truce long ago and now Hope is a part of Rachel's family," he said.

Gwen cocked her head to the side. "Hope?" She asked.

"That's Charmcaster's real name," Ben explained.

Grandpa Max came out and noticed the boy. "Gwen, is this the boy you and Ben were telling me about?" He asked.

She nodded. "He's from another world and he and his friends helped Ben and I get back after Hex transported us to his world," she said.

"Looks like he might have done it again, only this time, your Ben and I have switched places," the teenage adult said.

"You're right, Ben," came a voice that sounded somewhat familiar and they turned to see a flash of blue that became a portal and someone stepped out of the portal. "But he had help from Mad Ben in my world."

The teenage adult boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Rachel?" He asked in shock before looking closer at her and recalling what she had just said. "No, wait. You're Mad Rachel."

Gwen looked up at him. "Um, why did you just insult her?" She asked.

The newcomer chuckled in amusement. "He didn't, little one. That is what I am called," she said, a smile on her face.

It was Mad Rachel, who was a punk version of the Rachel Ben knew. He remembered her from when she and the other inhabitants of the Mad Ben 10 world had helped him overthrow Mad Ben, a cruel tyrant. She looked a little different now with her blonde hair done back in a French braid, the red streaks standing out against the golden color, her black long-sleeved shirt and jeans was still snug, but not skin-tight like before and had a red lightning pattern on them, spiked red and black boots, and her nose pierced with a nose ring while her ears were pierced from her earlobes to the upper part of her ears with red and black hoops. A black and red Proto-Tool was strapped to her back. Her blue eyes were outlined in black and enhanced with red eye shadow and her lips stood out with bright red lipstick and black liner.

Ben approached her. "Did you say Mad Ben helped this world's Hex?" He asked.

She nodded. "The punk escaped," she said. "My team is trying to apprehend him right now while my husband is speaking with the Plumbers to put Mad Ben into the Null Void."

He nodded but then blinked. "Husband?" He asked. "I didn't know you got married."

She smiled and showed him, Gwen, and Max the silver ring with black and red diamonds on her left hand. "Not long after you dethroned Mad Ben, the inhabitants asked Rook if he would be their ruler," she said. "I encouraged him to be their ruler as I knew he'd be a good ruler. I was about to take his place as Head Magister for our team when he proposed to me." She smiled again before frowning slightly. "We didn't have a big wedding as we were afraid Mad Ben would try something, so we just had a quiet wedding."

Ben felt for her. "And now he's loose again," he said.

She nodded. "He's slippery too," she said. "We need to move fast to catch him and stop this world's Hex."

Gwen raised her hand and Mad Rachel nodded to her. "How did you get here exactly?" She asked curiously.

"The Albedo in my world created a portal for me to come here, but he said our enemies might have locked onto the coordinates," she said. "It's possible our enemies might know where we go if we go through the portal again."

"Then how do we get our Ben back and stop Hex and this Mad Ben?" Max asked.

"Perhaps I can help," came a new voice.

Mad Rachel whirled around and pulled out her Proto-Tool, aiming it as a creature came through another portal and stood up. She kept her weapon on him, but looked confused. "That's the strangest Tetramand I've ever seen," she admitted.

Ben, recognizing the newcomer, chuckled. "He's not a Tetramand," he said gently to Mad Rachel. "He's a Lauhinian."

She looked at him in confusion, as did Gwen and Max. "What's a...Lauh...what?" Gwen asked.

"Lauhinian," the newcomer said with a chuckle. "I overhead what had happened." His face then took on a rather stern look. "And I'm none too pleased that someone is messing with the worlds and friends I watch over."

Ben went up to him. "Easy, Jocu," he said, hugging him before smiling. "Your timing is actually impeccable. We need to get back to my world to not only save this world's Ben, but to stop this world's Hex and Mad Ben."

"What do you have in mind, Ben?" Mad Rachel asked, putting away her Proto-Tool as she saw he was friends with the newcomer.

"The Grant Mansion," he said. "I'm sure that's were young Ben is as I was there before ending up here. We can gather up everyone and surprise our enemies."

Jocu nodded and his eyes glowed for a moment. "I sense this world's Hex is trying to get to your world, Ben, and so is Mad Ben," he said.

Mad Rachel pulled out a pair of black and red gloves and put them on, pressing a button on her right wrist and her Proto-Tool transformed into two katana swords and two sashes filled with shuriken crossed her torso diagonally from her shoulders to her waist as she slipped a red visor over her eyes.

The others, minus Jocu, stood open-mouthed at the transformation. She smirked at them. "Most villains realize too late I'm not just a pretty face," she said.

Jocu chuckled in amusement before clearing his throat. "We must hurry," he said, opening a portal.

Ben led the way with young Gwen and Grandpa Max following and Mad Rachel brought up the rear, glancing at Jocu before nodding. "Don't know who you are, but thanks," she said. "Let's hope our numbers work to defeat our enemies."

He smiled. "I am Prince Jocu," he said. "And I believe it will work."

She smiled, nodding again before they made it to the Grant Mansion.

* * *

_Moments ago..._

Frankenstrike and Grey Matter gave young Ben a checkup as he was a bit bruised from his battle with Hex. "So, Hex sent me back here and your Ben is missing?" He asked.

"That seems about right," Rook said, worried.

"I hope Ben's okay," Rachel said.

Just then, a portal opened and they turned in surprise to find Ben coming out of the portal, but he wasn't alone. A younger version of Gwen, Grandpa Max, a punk-looking woman, and a familiar red-skinned being entered the room too.

"Ben! Jocu!" Rachel cried out in relief, hugging the two before recognizing the young girl. "Gwen?"

"Hi, Miss Rachel," she said before seeing her cousin standing near Frankenstrike and Grey Matter. "Ben!"

"Gwen! Grandpa!" The young hero cried out, hugging both of them. While he normally wouldn't have hugged his cousin, he was happy to see she was safe. He jumped back at seeing the red-skinned being and the punk woman. "Um, who are the Tetramand and the lady?"

The older Ben smiled. "The Tetramand is actually a Lauhinian called Jocu," he said. "And the lady is Mad Rachel, an alternate version of Rachel from the Mad Ben 10 world."

Rachel was stunned as she looked at her counterpart, who looked equally as stunned. "Never thought I'd meet my counterpart from another world," the glasses-wearing young woman said.

"Same here," Mad Rachel admitted before looking up and seeing Rook. While he didn't look quite like her husband, she knew it was his counterpart. "Are you married to Rook?" She asked Rachel, who blushed.

"Not yet," she said, lifting her left hand up to show her counterpart the ring on her left ring finger. "But we're engaged."

Mad Rachel smiled at hearing that. "Good," she said. "You both deserve each other."

Teenage adult Ben smiled. "Mad Rachel and Mad Rook got married," he said.

Congratulations sounded out from everyone before it grew solemn again as they still had to deal with two threats coming their way. Mad Rachel got a call on her badge that Mad Ben was in Ben Prime's world. "I think we're about to get a visitor," she said, pulling out her kantana swords. "And an unwelcome one at that."

Rachel went over to the computers, making sure the shields were up and she put the mansion on Level One Lockdown. "No one's getting in, not even if they use a portal," she said.

"The shields will block any magic or technological attempts to get in," Frankenstrike said.

Thankfully, Jocu still had his magic, so they had an advantage. Just then, lightning cracked and they glanced at the computers to see Hex and Mad Ben were just outside the Mansion and they looked angry. "Looks like they just found out that their powers won't work," Grey Matter said.

Ben looked grim. "Guys," he said. "How did they get past the shields?"

Young Ben became Upgrade and checked Frankenstrike's computers before gulping. "Um, I don't know how to say this, but...I think because this Mad Ben is one of our counterparts, the shields don't affect him," he said, unmerging from the computers.

"And if Hex held onto Mad Ben, then that's how he got through," Rachel said, grabbing her Proto-Tool. "Get ready, guys."

The Galactic Monsters, Ben, young Ben, young Gwen, Grey Matter, Grandpa Max, Rachel, Rook, and Mad Rachel all stood in the foyer, weapons ready as the front door disappeared in a wave of purple magic, courtesy of Hex, and the two villains stepped in.

Rachel glared at them. "You're not welcome here," she said.

Hex smirked. "You can't stop us," he said confidently.

Mad Ben also smirked and saw Mad Rachel. "By the way, Mad Rachel, you're my queen now," he said. "Your fiancée abandoned you."

Mad Rachel snarled and leapt at him, slashing her sword at him and making him jump back. "You think I'd believe your lies?" She asked. "My king would never abandon me. It would not only be dishonorable of him, but my ring would break if he did."

They saw her wedding ring was still on her finger and not broken, which told them Mad Ben was lying. Older Ben faced his evil counterpart. "Time for you to face defeat again," he said.

"We'll see about that," Mad Ben snarled.

Jocu's fur bristled and he smirked sneakily before leaning close to Rachel. "Tell me, my dear, this evil person is another version of Ben, yes?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied, wondering what he was getting at.

"Then leave him to me," he said. "The rest of you go after Hex."

Mad Rachel looked at Jocu, who knew how she felt about Mad Ben. "I'll handle him, my dear," he said to her punk woman. "I believe your swords will be good against Hex."

As much as she didn't want to, she nodded before glaring at Mad Ben. She then turned back to Jocu. "Save me a piece of him," she said, her voice firm. "I've got a score to settle with him."

Jocu smiled before seeing Mad Rachel go to help the others and he turned to Mad Ben, his eyes gleaming. "Now, let's see if you can handle facing me," he said, snapping his fingers and making Mad Ben's Omnitrix vanish.

"Hey!" The boy growled.

"Perfect," Jocu hissed and pounced.

Hex was just managing to hold off Mad Rachel and the two Bens, the older one turned into Water Hazard and the younger one turning into Overflow. "I don't recall Hex being this strong," the older Ben said in surprise.

Mad Rachel nodded. "Our world's Hex is strong, but he prefers teaching over using his powers, but if needed, he can surprise even the strongest enemy," she said, slashing her swords against Hex's magical staff.

Just then, laughter reached them and they glanced briefly to see that Jocu was tickling Mad Ben's underarms and the villain was in stitches, apparently unable to do anything.

Hex was stunned and went to blast Jocu, but Mad Rachel lashed out a kick that hit Hex in the face while the two Bens used their water powers to knock the villain back, making him land a bit painfully on the floor. Mad Rachel moved in fast and cuffed Hex before looking over at Jocu, who had Mad Ben restrained, though the villain looked just as tired as Hex. Nodding, she went over and cuffed Mad Ben. "Mad Ben, for the crimes against you, you are stripped of your Omnitrix and sentenced to the Null Void," she said.

Jocu handed her Mad Ben's Omnitrix and a portal opened up and Mad Vilgax came out, nodding to them all. Those that hadn't met him looked surprised, but older Ben nodded to him. Nodding back, Mad Vilgax pointed a weapon at Mad Ben and pressed the trigger. A red and black portal opened and Jocu threw Mad Ben inside, seeing it was the Null Void Mad Rachel had mentioned. The Lauhinian then teleported Hex back to where he came from. "He'll be easy for you to catch when you head back," he said to young Ben.

"We'll do that as soon as we get back," he promised.

"Better do that soon," Grandpa Max said. "Hex is a slippery one."

They all nodded before Mad Rachel looked at Mad Vilgax. "Vilgax, how long have you been a Plumber?" She asked.

"Since you and King Rook became our rulers, Your Majesty," he said, bowing to her.

The others were surprised and bowed too, to which Mad Rachel smiled and motioned them to rise. "Yes," she said. "I am Queen Rachel, but you all may still call me Rachel, as you are all friends of mine."

They nodded and she turned back to Vilgax. "You have led the team well in my absence, old friend," she said. "I think it's high time you got your reward."

He bowed. "My reward is serving you faithfully, my queen," he said honestly.

She smiled again before taking out one of her swords. "Kneel before me, Vilgax," she requested.

He did so and her sword lightly touched his right shoulder. "In honor of your service and loyalty to me and my husband, I now proclaim you...Magister Vilgax."

Gasps of surprise filled the room before everyone smiled, knowing this was a high honor. Mad Vilgax bowed to Mad Rachel. "My queen, as great as this honor is, are you certain I'm the best one to lead the others?" He asked humbly and a little uncertainly.

She smiled. "I'm certain, old friend," she said, not taking offense as she knew he was simply worried he wasn't the right one for the position.

He bowed. "Then, I accept the honor you have given me, my queen, and I will do my absolute best to be the best Magister and leader for the others," he said humbly.

She nodded before he went through the portal back to his world, offering to take her back, but she politely declined. "I'll be there soon," she said with a smile.

She then turned to young Ben, young Gwen, and their grandfather. "Thank you for your help," she said with a smile. "Be careful."

"You too," Gwen said.

Mad Rachel used her Proto-Tool to open a portal to their world and they went through, waving goodbye. Jocu also departed after Mad Rachel, older Ben, and the inhabitants of the Grant Mansion thanked him.

Rachel then turned to her counterpart. "And thank you for helping us, Your Majesty," she said.

Mad Rachel smiled. "You're welcome," she said.

A new portal opened and Mad Albedo arrived. "There you are, Your Highness," he said, bowing to her.

"Albedo, is everything secure?" She asked.

He nodded and then smiled. "Someone's here to see you," he said and stepped aside to reveal Mad Rook, whose eyes widened with joy at seeing his love.

"My Queen!" He said, running to her and scooping her up in a hug.

She hugged him back. "My King," she said happily before they kissed.

Everyone smiled as they saw how much the couple was in love and Rachel and Rook looked at each other, smiling.

Mad Rook looked at the others. "Thank you for keeping my wife safe," he said. "I was worried about her."

"Oh, no worries, man. She can handle herself very good against bad guys," Ben said.

Mad Rook smiled. "That is true," he said and turned to her. "And I happened to hear you promoted Vilgax to Magister."

She nodded. "Yes, and he'll be a find Magister," she said. "I won't be able to lead the team as I'll be busy with another aspect of my life, one that you'll be part of, my love."

He looked at her. "What would that be, Baby?" He asked.

Smiling, Mad Rachel took Mad Rook's right hand and placed it gently against her stomach. The others watching knew what this meant and smiled, but kept quiet, sensing the punk woman wanted to surprise her husband.

Mad Rook was curious before he felt something kick his hand and he froze in surprise before looking down at his hand on his wife's stomach and feeling something kick his hand again. He slowly fell to his knees as he gazed up at his wife, who was smiling happily. "You're...You're pregnant?" He asked in shock.

She nodded. "We're going to have a little prince or princess, my love," she said.

Happiness radiated off of her husband. "How long have you known?" He asked.

"I'm four months along," she said. "But I wasn't certain until a month ago and Albedo confirmed it."

"Congratulations," Ben said and the others echoed him.

"Thank you," Mad Rachel said before looking at the Omnitrix and smiling. "Perhaps our little one can be our world's hero when he or she is older."

"That would be a wise use of the Omnitrix," Mad Rook said with a nod. "But until then, we'll put it away for safekeeping."

Mad Albedo smiled before gently clearing his throat. "My King and Queen, I don't mean to interrupt, but our world needs you," he said gently.

"He's right," Mad Rachel said before turning to the others and smiling. "Thank you again for your help. If you ever need help, just call us."

"We will," Ben said.

"And good luck to you," Rachel said with a smile.

The punk woman smiled. "You as well," she said before looking at Rook. "You take good care of her, Rook."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he held his fiancée close to him.

The three went into the portal, which closed behind Mad Albedo. "Wow," Snare-Oh said. "Life is never boring around here."

"I second that," Ben said with a smile.

Whampire smiled. "Perhaps the birth of Mad Rachel and Mad Rook's little one is a sign that you two will have a child that will be half-Revonnahgander and half-human," he said to Rachel and Rook.

"Perhaps," Rachel said.

"Someday," Rook said with a smile. "A little sibling for our children."

The blonde-haired woman smiled and kissed him.

* * *

_Back in the Mad Ben 10 world..._

The inhabitants were joyful to hear their rulers were going to have a child and a grand celebration took place with many inhabitants bringing gifts for the baby that were accepted graciously by the King and Queen, who smiled as Mad Rook placed his hand on Mad Rachel's stomach and felt his child kick his hand again.

Their little one would be a hero of the worlds one day, just like his parents and their friends were.

* * *

**Whew! This one really took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
